<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One night with you by Aeris444</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272231">One night with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444'>Aeris444</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Infidelity, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin knew it's a mistake. But he does it anyaway</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One night with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Kinkalot main challenge 3 - Mistake</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a mistake. Merlin knew it. He had known it as soon as he had woken up.</p><p>Though, if he was honest with himself, he had known it was a bad idea since Arthur had kissed him…</p><p>***</p><p>Every second Friday of the month, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Arthur, and he met for Quiz night. It was a tradition they had started at University and they hadn’t stopped since.</p><p>That night, they had won the quiz and had decided to go to a club and celebrate that with more alcohol than usual. They were drunk. Not completely sloshed yet but they were getting there.</p><p>Gwaine was dancing with every bloke in a two-meters radius, Leon and Percival were focused on trying every cocktail the club could offer and Merlin and Arthur were laughing at each other bad jokes.</p><p>After another fit of uncontrollable laughter, Merlin decided he needed some fresh air. Arthur went with him. Of course, the air didn’t help with their state. Merlin started laughing again, leaning against the wall to help him stay on his feet.</p><p>Arthur looked at him then, whit something else in his eyes. Something Merlin wasn’t able to identify.</p><p>“You’re so cute when you laugh…” Arthur said, putting his hand on the wall, on each side of Merlin’s face.</p><p>“I love it when you laugh… You’re cute… So I try to make you laugh often… So I can see how cute you are…” Arthur babbled as he leaned more against Merlin.</p><p>And then, he kissed him. And Merlin answered the kiss.</p><p>***</p><p>In the little part of his mind that wasn’t drowned in alcohol, Merlin had new he shouldn’t have kissed Arthur.</p><p>He knew Arthur was straight, in love, and married.</p><p>But he had wanted Arthur for so long… Since the second time they met (the first time he had seen him as a pompous prat). He had wanted to feel his lips, to feel his body against his own for so long. He had imagined kissing Arthur so many times, alone in his bed. He had even imagined that Arthur was the man making love to him when he had fucked with that Cenred.</p><p>It had felt unreal so Merlin had let Arthur kiss him and had kissed him, too.</p><p>***<br/>The kiss grew heated. Arthur’s hand had migrated on Merlin’s hips, pinning him against the wall, and soon, Arthur’s body was completely blocking any move from Merlin.</p><p>Neither of them could hide their reaction to the kiss and their hard cocks brushed against each other. Merlin moved his hips to deepen that contact. Arthur moaned and finally stopped kissing Merlin. Only to put his mouth on Merlin’s neck. Merlin kept moving his hips.</p><p>Neither were aware that they were in a public place anymore. Until a passer-by whistled at them and told them to get a room.</p><p>“A room… We need a room.” Arthur said.</p><p>“Mine is too far away,” Merlin whined.</p><p>“Whatever!”</p><p>Arthur just took Merlin’s hand and led him two roads away.</p><p>It was just ten minutes later when Arthur pushed him against the hotel room door and started kissing him again.</p><p>***</p><p>They had got a hotel room… And hotel room to fuck a married man. Now that he was sober, Merlin realized how cringy it sounded. But at the time, it had just felt too good to be true…</p><p>***</p><p>They didn’t lose any time. Another heated kiss led to Arthur sliding his hands under Merlin’s shirt and soon the shirt was on the floor… Where it was joined by the rest of their clothes, creating a path to the bed when Arthur had pushed Merlin.</p><p>They were still tipsy and their movements were uncertain and uncoordinated but they managed to lay on the bed, on their side, facing each other.</p><p>“You’re cute when you laugh but now you’re hot!” Arthur said as he let his hand wander on Merlin’s torso.</p><p>Merlin who laughed again, being tickled by Arthur’s caress.</p><p>Arthur laughed, too but he managed to continue stroking Merlin’s skin. Soon he added his mouth to the mix, putting kisses on every piece of skin he could reach...including Merlin’s cock.</p><p>He decided to stay there and Merlin’s shaft was engulfed in a sheath of heat and pleasure!</p><p>“Arthuurrr…”</p><p>***<br/>Merlin could still remember the feeling of Arthur’s blowjob. It had been sloppy but had felt like a dream came true nevertheless. Merlin had imagined that feeling so many times… When he had touched himself, as a way to find a faster relief. Still, the true thing was nothing compared to what Merlin had imagined. Even tipsy, Arthur was very talented… That way of sucking and alternating the rhythm of his movements… He had driven Merlin mad.</p><p>***</p><p>Merlin had come embarrassingly fast but it hadn’t deterred Arthur has he had taken some lube, that Merlin had no idea where it came from and started preparing Merlin.</p><p>Merlin was still completely in bliss so he barely felt any discomfort and soon, his cock awoken again and he started pleading Arthur.</p><p>“Arthur, need you… In me… now…”</p><p>“Just one more,” Arthur answered before adding another finger.  </p><p>As he did, he brushed Merlin’s sweet spot.</p><p>“Arthur, stop… I can’t last if you do that...I want your cock!”</p><p>“You’re so needy… I knew you’d be needy…”</p><p>And then Arthur finally moved and decided that Merlin was ready to welcome his hard shaft.</p><p>Merlin had never thought he could feel so good. Arthur was as good with his cock than with his mouth. His movements were fast, unrelenting, with the perfect angle to bring Merlin to the bring of ecstasy only to calm down… He played that game for some time until he spent himself inside Merlin, bringing them both to their climax.</p><p>After that, Merlin couldn’t remember anything.</p><p>***</p><p>Merlin had woken up alone in that hotel room.</p><p>It had been a mistake. But if he had another opportunity, Merlin would gladly make it again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>